In general, chairs serve to be seated by users. Massage chairs have a further function for massage. However, these kinds of chairs have only the function of stimulating the muscles at the backs of the users, but they can not be used to stimulate or massage the acupuncture points, veins and arteries. The reason is that the acupuncture points, veins and arteries are controlled at the backbone. Thereby, the massage chair can not massage these points.
Moreover, in the rehabilitation process, the nerves, muscles and acupuncture points are stimulated by extending the body, but this way can not effectively stimulate the nerves and acupuncture points on the backbone and lumbar vertebra. Thereby, the whole rehabilitation process, the rehabilitation operation of the rehabilitant must be assisted by rehabilitating member.